DBZ Maja Future: Episode 12
Summary: In the previous episode Pariah finds out that she is indeed pregnant with her rapists child. She is solem and unsure but she knows that she can't give the baby up. She knows that it will destroy her and her family if she gives it up so she braves it and decides to have the baby. Meanwhile her twin sister Pyra is pregnant as well with her late boyfriends child. Knowing that she has the support of her family backing her she can now face the journey ahead. But a threat and other dangers still lay in wait as the 2 Majin saiyans plan there next attack. DBZ Maja Future: Episode 12 Majin Talina sighed as she sucked the grape flavoring from a popsicle as Jace talked about them fighting. As he talked she was thinking about other various things, she wondered how she was going to fight. Just then she heard Majin Jace say her name "Tal" he said "Yeah what?" she said back "You listening?" "Yes" she said. As he went on she half listened and half thought about what would happen when there son was born. But besides that she wanted to go fight so interupting Jace she asked casually "Wanna go fight a saiyan?", "A saiyan, like who?" "Umm I don't know maybe Vegeta, he was training up at the ridge on the far side of the mountains", "Yeah I'm in but can you fight?" "Does this answer your question" she said firing a blast at him. Coughing at the dust he followed her out of the force field as they traveled at quick speed to the east towars the mountains. **** Smiling Pyra touched a picture of her boyfriend Len and even though he was gone she would always have him. She was carrying his baby and she had a few small treasured things of his to hold on to. She got up and stretched her legs, she walked into the front room where Pariah sat reading an old novel there mother had once let them read as teenagers. She plopped down next to her sister. Pariah marked her page and smiled back at her twin. Without her she didn't know how she was going to get through this pregnancy. Just then Cotton walked in he spoke a hello to his mother and aunt then kissed his mothers cheek and retreated upstiars. He himself still had a lot to think about. He was unsure about all this but he would be there to help his mother as best he could. **** Vegeta's hair changed blonde his eyes blue as he went Super Saiyan. Staying normal Majin Talina waiting for her chance. She then lunged and attacked the Super Saiyan. Majin Jace stood nearby and gave Vegeta a kick in the gut. Bending over the Super Saiyan coughed but stood back up. He attacked Majin Talina missing her, she grabbed his hand and flung him over to Majin Jace who through him face first in the rocks. Standing the prince of saiyans cursed and went for Talina's stomach carefully guarding herself she caught his chin with her finger, a teasing look crossed her face she smiled and flung him back. He attacked again and hit her in the stomach, She dropped to the ground. Majin Jace smashed angry punches at Vegeta. Finally he pinned Vegeta's arms behind his back and yanked, bones snapped and the prince of saiyans fell. Rushing to her side Majin Jace scooped her up and caried her back to Kami's Lookout. Vegeta was found by Goten and Amber while they were on patrol. Back at the hospital he screamed as Pariah single handedly and at the same time rebroke both his arms. Still screaming she gave him some morphine and he quieted down. As they all watched the prince sleep they sighed and wondered when and if all this would end. Category:Episodes